total_drama_gone_virtualfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 92
Season 92 is, obviously enough, the 92nd season of Total Drama: Gone Virtual. It was hosted by popfizzisepic and was won by Komasanking, with Zep_p being the runner up. Season Summary The season began on June 19th, 2019 at around 2:45 P.M. EST. As is customary, the first 18 people to arrive got into the season. After the team captain vote, it was revealed that it would be a 'schoolyard' style pick, where the person picked most recently on a team got to pick the next person. The teams ended up being; Killer Goombas: * JordanTheRobloxGamer * OverTheRavenclaw * camrynplaysroblox1 * XxXBlanketsXxX * Zep_p * Komasanking Screaming Links: * kitten37374 * funnyguygrant * loganharry6 * tdiikatie * xXGalaxyGamerXx23 * XxGirlTHEslayer Speedy Hedgehogs: * SupremeMaster1953 * EmotionVxbes * JellyRebirthed * PrincessPeachfangal * Jay_Frostzzz * StrangeTophat After a failed attempt at doing Warmth's End as the first challenge, where Strange grabbed an All Vote but it expired before he could use it, it was decided the first challenge would be Pipe Jumpers. To make up for lost time, it was decided that only the first team to make it to the end with all members won, and the other two would go to the elimination ceremony. The Killer Goombas easily won, sending the Screaming Links and Speedy Hedgehogs to elimination. The Speedy Hedgehogs went first, but before they could vote, Jelly stood up and proclaimed that he was quitting because Bat (aka Emotion) was throwing his name around anyways. JellyRebirthed became the first person eliminated from Season 92 of Total Drama: Gone Virtual. The Screaming Links went next, and although Grant received one vote, it was xXGirlTHEslayer who became the next person eliminated after receiving the five other votes. Next, everyone was teleported to Splat-Attack. It was immediately suspicious that this challenge was being done with three teams rather than the required two or four, and the reason why soon became apparent because of the team swap! The new teams became; Killer Goombas: * Jay_Frostzzz * EmotionVxbes * xXGalaxyGamerXx23 * loganharry6 * tdiikatie * Komasanking * Zep_p * PrincessPeachfangal Screaming Links: * funnyguygrant * OverTheRavenclaw * StrangeTophat * SupremeMaster1953 * camrynplaysroblox1 * XxXBlanketsXxX * kitten37374 * JordanTheRobloxGamer Splat-Attack began, but it seemed to be over in a flash as the Killer Goombas were quickly picked off one by one, from Bat all the way to Ko. At the elimination ceremony, PrincessPeachfangal '''was sent packing in a 4-2-1-1 vote between her Bat, Ko, and Katie, making her the third person eliminated. The next challenge was Yoshi's Egg Hunt, and Grant sat out for the Screaming Links due to them having one extra member. The Killer Goombas won in a blowout, them having forty eggs and the Screaming Links only having twenty-one, meaning KG had nearly double their eggs. Before elimination, Galaxy was 'medevaced', as she had to leave for a play audition. She wished to return, but sadly she didn't come back in time, making her the fourth person eliminated. At elimination, Grant was made immune due to him sitting out since it just wouldn't be fair to him. He wasn't the target anyways. The target '''was kitten37374, who was voted out 7-1 (Grant didn't vote due to being AFK), the 1 remaining vote going to Blank. Right after Kitten went, XxXBlanketsXxX announced that she had to go and quit, making them the fifth and sixth people eliminated. Everyone was asked to meet in the cafeteria, and it was expected that it would be a team swap or early merge, but they were told that wasn't the case. However, both teams were up for elimination no matter what and there would be a challenge to determine who wins individual immunity for their tribe's elimination. They were teleported to Green Hill Speedway, and the winners were quickly determined to be StrangeTophat and Komasanking. At the Screaming Links elimination, funnyguygrant became the seventh person eliminated after receiving five votes, while Jordan only received one. The vote was a bit more split at the Killer Goombas, but loganharry6 still got a majority of 4 votes and became the eighth person eliminated, with Jay and Zep getting one vote each. After the KG elimination, it was announced that not only would there be a merge but that one person eliminated previously would be coming back! The people still in the game were loganharry6, funnyguygrant, PrincessPeachfangal, kitten37374, and XxGirlTHEslayer so they would be the people able to come back. Please note JellyRebirthed was also in the game, but since he quit for pretty much no valid reason, he was unable to come back. The challenge to come back was a hammer fight at the Hexagon Heat portion of Minigame Madness. PrincessPeachfangal died first, and so did funnyguygrant, and after a very long stalemate between the remaining three, kitten37374 was eliminated as well. loganharry6 and XxGirlTHEslayer fought each other, but they died at the exact same time so a rematch was called for. This time they would be fighting on only ONE of the platforms with swords. The winner turned out to be XxGirlTHEslayer and she returned to the game. This means the members of the Merge team were: * Jay_Frostzzz * Emotionvxbes * tdiikatie * Komasanking * Zep_p * OverTheRavenclaw * StrangeTophat * SupremeMaster1953 * camrynplaysroblox1 * JordanTheRobloxGamer * XxGirlTHEslayer It was also revealed that Girl won individual immunity and, to compensate for her return, the two people with the most votes tonight would get eliminated. At elimination, JordanTheRobloxGamer became the ninth person eliminated with 4 votes against him, and StrangeTophat became the tenth person out with 3 votes. Bat received two votes while Zep received one. Although the Time Totem was not in play this season, the next challenge was Star Pathways, where EmotionVxbes quickly won individual immunity. At elimination, Jay_Frostzz became the eleventh person out of the game with 4 votes to his name. Supreme and Katie both got two votes each, while Zep received yet another solitary vote. Jungle Jumpers was the next challenge, and Zep_p won individual immunity while Cam got the idol from the challenge. It winds up being a 4-4 vote against Over and Katie, but in the re-vote someone flips and causes tdiikatie to be the twelfth person eliminated. The next challenge was Doomed Dorms. However, it was decided that it would be 'Doomed Deathmatch', an iteration of the challenge where the contestants shoot each other with the insta-kill laser guns and the last man (or woman) standing wins. Komasanking won both immunity and the immunity idol from this challenge, and it was also revealed that with two idols in circulation, why not have two people eliminated at the elimination ceremony? The big twist is that, rather than the two people with the highest votes leaving, the person with the highest votes would leave and then the contestants would vote again for another person to leave. In a 4-3 vote between him and Supreme, EmotionVxbes became the thirteenth person to leave the game. In the next vote, Ko played his idol on Zep, negating the three votes for him. This proved to be a successful idol play, as the three votes would have been majority by pluraluty. SupremeMaster1953 becomes the fourteenth person eliminated after receiving two votes compared to Girl's one and Zep's negated three. The next challenge was Taking Flight, although the Vote Steal wasn't in play, and camrynplaysroblox1 won individual immunity. She also dropped her idol on the ground since this was the last night she could play it, and she didn't need it, and Over picked it up. At the elimination ceremony, Over played Cam's idol on himself, but he got no votes and XxGirlTHEslayer became the fifteenth person out of the game with 3 votes against her and 2 votes against Zep. The contestants were surprised when the next challenge was an individual version of A Robloxian Race, with each contestant having their own lane. The winner of this challenge was Zep_p and at the elimination, camrynplaysroblox1 was the sixteenth person eliminated after receiving three votes from everyone, Ko only getting one vote. At the penultimate challenge, Viridian Voyagers, it was revealed this was auto-elimination. Ie; the last person to show all their berries to the host and bump into him is eliminated. Komasanking quickly earned safety, and so did Zep_p, making the seventeenth and final person eliminated OverTheRavenclaw. At the finale, Zep quickly fell behind and although he did catch up at one point, he fell behind again soon after. He almost caught up again after Ko got stuck on the Viridian Voyagers section, but he wasn't quite able to do so, and the winner of Season 92 became Komasanking, while Zep_p was the runner up. Category:Seasons